This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for repairing damaged automobile bodies, particularly those of the current monocoque or unitized sheet metal construction in which the former assembly of moldings and parts mounted on a structural skeletal base frame is replaced by unitized sheet metal subassemblies joined together by welding and/or bolting so as to support each other structurally.
In current practice, static and dynamic load transfer between the unitized sheet metal body assemblage and undercarriage wheel mounts occurs through load transfer members. These of necessity then become primary anchor points and positional references in repairing body damage after an accident. In most currently produced vehicle bodies, these positional references at the front end of the vehicle comprise the upper end mounts or heads of the two McPherson struts respectively positioned at opposite sides of the vehicle. The present invention relates to a new and improved repair apparatus for restoring the McPherson strut heads or equivalent to the correct positional relationship for body and wheel realignment. A further objective is to provide a versatile device for this purpose adapted to function with any of different commercially available repair shop beam-and-rail floor frames upon which vehicles under repair are mounted and by which basic fixed positional referencing of the body structure as a whole is maintained during repair procedures.
In autobody repair shops over the years, various floor frame structures have been used to mount and hold automobile bodies in fixed reference position. An assortment of jacks, chain-pulls and winches, along with various clamps and locks attachable to the holder frame, have been necessary in applying the forces and combinations of forces required to restore basic positioning and alignment of body points. Most of the commonly used equipment required substantial time and labor in making and using a number of setups in procedural sequences in order to apply the necessary forces and combinations of forces to each reference point. Not infrequently, repetitious alternating setups were necessary in order to go through a succession of positional approximations of each of two or more body parts as a means of achieving the desired positional relationship between them. These were expensive procedures both in terms of equipment requirements and especially in terms of labor costs. Moreover, in repairing unitized automobile bodies made principally of thin sheet metal, such former equipment and procedures presented special and further difficulties. With such vehicles, retention of body/frame strength in the repaired state, particularly with body repairs requiring repeated restorative bendings of the sheet metal through major angular ranges (often to remove accordioned or crumpled areas) depends critically upon avoidance of metal fatigue. The present invention provides precisional positioning of basic body/frame points and sections in a single setup and in a one-time application of the interrelated directional repositioning forces applied to the body anchor elements, and stably holds their positionings during related subsequent force applications to other portions of the body.
A further object is to provide such repair apparatus of efficient, economical design, which can be quickly set up and applied, and one which is relatively easy to use.
Still, another object is to provide such apparatus having versatility in its application to assorted types of frame damage.
A further object hereof is to achieve those purposes in apparatus incorporating compactly its own essential force applicators and frame support means therefor, and thereby minimizing the necessity of storing and of taking the time to set up and return to storage a number of separate force applicators and attachments each time a new job, or a step in a sequence of steps of a job, is to be done, and after a job is completed.
A related object is to provide such apparatus adapted for installation on existing basic automobile floor frames or holder platforms so as to minimize initial capital cost to the body repair shop.